


I should’ve left you in hell

by the_darkest_soul



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Liam, Claiming, Dominant Liam, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Marking, Possesive Liam, Smut, Thiam, Top Theo, You’ll see, possesive Theo, they didn’t, tho, use protection kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: While exploring a mansion Liam is angry and Theo is an asshole what leads to smut.





	I should’ve left you in hell

“Can you stop looking at me like that?” Theo asked irritated.  
It was the first mission after the war, the whole pack was searching a huge mansion left by the hunters, to see if there was any weapon left.  
Scott and Malia took the first floor, Lydia, Stiles and Derek second and Theo was left with Liam on the third.  
“Like what?” Beta asked angrily. It’s been an hour and they didn’t find anything.  
“Like I did something to you.” Theo responded as they entered another empty room.  
“And you didn’t?” Liam smirked.  
“I thought we were past that.” Chimera sighed.  
“Yes but even now you’re not helping.”  
“How come I’m not helping? Ooohhh...” suddenly he realized something. “I see what’s going on here.”  
“You do?” Liam looked at him irritated.  
“You’re mad because Hayden just left without a word and your alpha is too busy with his girlfriend to care.” Theo smirked devilishly and before he realized what was happening he felt a sharp pain and something warm running from his nose. “Really?” He just sighed.  
“You shouldn’t be so surprised.” Beta smirked.  
“Why do you care so much anyway? It wasn’t a secret that your relationship was burning out.” Theo continued.  
“Would you shut up or you want me to punch you again?” Liam asked.  
“I didn’t know you were a kinky type.” chimera smiled again.  
Of course Theo was right about Hayden but Liam won't admit it nor that at some point he started to find him attractive.  
"I should've left you in hell." he said instead.  
"I should've killed your alpha." Theo shot back angrily the second before Liam pinned him roughly to the wall.  
"I dare you to say that again." beta growled, his hand gripping Theo's throat claws pressing the delicate skin.  
"I dare you to send me to hell." chimera growled, barely being able to talk, almost choking as Liam clenched his grip even harder.  
"Oh I will." despite the hate Liam couldn't stop his mind from feeling joy from his dominance and urge to make it deeper.  
The fact that Theo didn't even fight but submit made Liam loose control, long hidden frustration taking over. His eyes changed as he kissed Theo roughly, forcing his tongue into chimera's mouth. He expect Theo to push him away but instead he felt claws digging into his back just when chimera kissed back. Liam loosen his grip on Theo's neck, so he could pull Theo's hair and expose his neck making chimera growl at the act of forced submission. Theo opened his now shifted eyes showing his lost control as Liam decided to move his lips to Theo's neck, biting and leaving bloody marks. Just as he bit right upon the collarbone Liam felt Theo's claws pressing harder, making him groan from pain mixed with pleasure.  
"You definitely are the kinky type." Theo smirked and growled low when Liam’s teeth clenched harder breaking the skin.  
Something in their head alarmed that at that point Liam claimed Theo without a permission but none of them seemed like caring until they heard Scott’s voice from downstairs.  
“There’s nothing in here!” He shouted. “Let’s get out of here!”  
Theo realized he closed his eyes again and now was staring at the equal confused and horny werewolf, both of them still halfway through shift. Theo’s claws were still deep in Liam’s back and beta’s hand gripped on chimera’s hair. They were like that for another minute, breathing heavily, when Scott’s voice shook them out of the trans.  
“Liam?! Theo?! Were the hell are you?!” He asked probably worrying about his beta.  
Liam was the first one to speak.  
“We’re going!” he answered pulling away from Theo while shifting back to full human.  
They didn’t say anything more whole way downstairs.  
“Here you are...” Scott sighed in relief. “What happened? Why is he bleeding?”  
“Because he’s an idiot.” Liam responded simply.  
“That doesn’t explain why anything. Can’t you just behave at least when we’re on the mission?” Lydia asked slightly irritated.  
“That asshole provoked me.” Beta added causing Theo to smirk.  
“Doesn’t matter guys. You’re staying home until you get yourself together...” Scott decided.” Let’s just go now.”  
Liam just sighed annoyed, giving Theo a hateful look. Chimera winked at him in response  
Just as they arrived home, Theo was living with Liam since he didn’t have a home and Scott asked for that, Liam throw himself at his bed exhausted. He ignored Theo since the mansion so he had no idea that chimera decided to take a quick shower.  
“Just go away.” he growled as he heard the door to his bedroom open.  
“Relax I just forgot my clothes.” He heard in response a second he turned to face Theo.  
That was a mistake but Liam realized it when his eyes met a shirtless chimera. No he wasn’t only shirtless. He didn’t have any clothes, towel wrapped around his waist. The way Liam was eating him alive made Theo feel even more confident.  
“Like what you see?” he asked smilling playfully.  
Beta felt his eyes changing as his sight met the claiming mark, still red on Theo’s neck. When chimera saw that all his confidence disappeared, replaced by a yelp when his back hit the door. He felt claws running down his chest sending a shiver down his spine but his eyes were still locked with Liam’s. He froze holding his breath when beta licked his neck, tounge going through the marks and hickeys, teeth following soon after. Liam burried his claws in Theo’s thigh making his eyes shift involuntarily and a moan escape from Theo’s lips.  
“I didn’t know you were a kinky type.” Beta whispered into chimera’s ear.  
Theo just smirked in response his smile cut by a rough and deep kiss.  
“I wanted you...” Liam whispered harshly after he broke the contact. “I wanted you since you came back and now you will fuck me until I wouldn’t be able to walk, because if not there won’t be another chance.” he admitted.  
“Oh I won’t waste my chance.” Theo responded quickly as he pushed Liam thoward the bed and throw him on it, climbing on top.  
He pulled away Liam’s shirt and lowered himself to suck on his neck before he started making a trial down Liam’s abs, claws following soon after, leaving red marks. Theo smiled as Liam’s hips moved forward the touch. With one slow movment Theo got rid of Liam’s jeans and boxers making beta gasp from a sudden coldness, his fist clenching on the sheet. Theo moved his claws down Liam’s waist and hips as he pressed on his thighs, making beta rock his hips again.  
“Theo....” Liam gasped helplessly. “Please...”  
“Please what?” Chimera asked playfully, mouth close to Liam’s penis.  
“Touch me...” Beta whimpered.  
“As you wish..” Theo smiled devilishly.  
He barely sucked on the tip when Liam’s hips forced it all into Theo’s mouth but Theo didn’t complain. He felt a fist clenching on his hair and let Liam loose himself completely to the feeling, rocking his hips faster he was close to the climax as he moved his hand away but Theo didn’t move.   
“Theo... I...” he moaned seconds before he came into Theo’s mouth.  
Chimera moved away and swallow, his eyes never leaving Liam’s what beta found extremely hot. He wanted to say something but Theo didn’t allow him pulling him closer by his thighs.  
“I really should’ve left you in hell.” He growled but smile, groaning as he felt Theo entering him without preparation.   
“I thought you like it rough...” Theo groaned smiling before Liam’s moan comfired it while he moved and hit the right spot.   
After a moment Theo started moving faster, obeying to Liam’s non ending begging.  
“Fuck... Theo..” he moaned. “Please....” he couldn’t take it anymore when Theo dragged his claws over his chest, leaving bloody marks.   
“Mine..” Theo growled as he leaned in and bite hard into Liam’s neck taking them both over the egde.  
Theo collapsed next to the beta breathing heavily.  
“But I’m glad I didn’t.” Liam admitted smiling, before he wrapped his arm around chimera’s waist.  
“Me too.” Theo smiled back. 


End file.
